


For Now

by DeTroyes



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeTroyes/pseuds/DeTroyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TT30 fic. Beast Boy and Raven reflect on events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One - Raven's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick piece of fiction written to commemorate Raven and Beast Boy's first official kiss, which occurred in Teen Titans (third series) issue #30.
> 
> I'm actually using something of a hybrid universe here. I'm basically supposing the Geoff Johns Titans, but with the animated series past. Thus, you'll have to think of this as happening sort of in the future of the animated series -- about 3-4 years in the future, if you follow the route set by the comic books.
> 
> R&R appreciated, flames will be ignored. If you don't like Raveast, do us both a favor and just use the back button on your browser. That's what its there for. If you're still here now, then you have no one to blame but yourself. Enjoy.
> 
> \--DBK

FOR NOW

A quick 10-minute fic by DeTroyes.

 

Even as Raven leaned forward, the thought was striking her. Strange, that I should be the one to start this.

He was surprised, at first. Confused, even. Not quite understanding what it was she was trying to do, or perhaps just not believing. But then their lips touched, and he knew. And she could feel the change in him, the shift of emotions. The resurrection of something he had long thought was buried, given up long ago, never to resurface again.

Why now? He seemed to want to ask, but didn't. He simply accepted, and like her tried to let the moment stretch for as long as it could.

And so, for the first time in their lives, Raven kissed Beast Boy.

A jumble of answers to the question flashed through her mind.

Because... because our world is coming apart around us. OMACs and demons. Threats from space. Friends turned against one another.

Because... Sebastian is near, and I'm deathly afraid my father is involved in all of this.

Because... You're in charge now, and you need the confidence more than I do.

Because... because I'm strong enough now.

They broke, finally. And stared at one another. Silent. Still somewhat amazed that it had happened.

He's not a boy anymore. Raven thought, remembering that once upon a time he was shorter than she, and smaller. Not anymore. Not with those legs, those arms...

A memory came to the surface, from long ago. A moment they'd had, once. On the shores of the island. A smaller, shorter, troubled Beast Boy, telling her that maybe he should try calling himself "Beast Dude". The name fit him better now, although in truth she much preferred the Animal Man suggestion. But that name was taken...

She became aware that his hand still held her wrist. But there was an unmistakable gentleness to it, now. And his eyes were still on her.

"Um, Rae..." Beast Boy began.

There was a cough, from the other side of the room. Startled, both turned in its direction.

Bart and Mia were standing there, arms folded on their chests, each with conspiratorial smirks plastered on their faces.

"You know," Kid Flash said, "if this is a bad time, we can always come back later."

"Yeah." Speedy agreed, "I mean, there's only like a whole city in flames outside. I suppose we can probably find something to do."

Regretfully, they let go of one another. Raven calmly slipped the cowl back over her head, while Beast Boy took a deep breath and mustered up a confident, controlled visage. He was team leader now, and needed to look the part, even though she knew he was trying to hide his self doubts.

Back to business for both of them.

But...

The door was open, now. Each had now told the other what was on their minds, even if no words had been spoken. Hopefully, there would be time enough later to see where that door led.

Something to fight for.

For now.

\--DBK

17 December, 2005


	2. Part Two -- Beast Boy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TT30 fic. Beast Boy and Raven reflect on events.

For Now: Beast Boy’s POV  
A Teen Titans fanfic by DeTroyes.

 

“You know," Kid Flash said, "if this is a bad time, we can always come back later."

"Yeah." Speedy agreed, "I mean, there's only like a whole city in flames outside. I suppose we can probably find something to do."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, as he and Raven disengaged, their encounter now over. Back to the business at hand, which was decidedly far more important than the vagaries of two people who had been playing a game of “do we/don’t we” for far too many years. In a way, the arrival of two of his charges was a blessing in disguise. He needed to think, to consider, to catch his breath. But now was not the time for that, not with this Brother Blood on the loose and Los Angeles under attack....

But he couldn’t get it out of his mind.

*Her lips*, he thought. *so soft. God, I can’t believe how good that tasted.*

*Remember that. Don’t let the memory fade. Remember that taste, that feel...*

*How long have you been dreaming of that moment, Gar? Four years? Five? Since that one day early on when she actually laughed? And now its come, and you didn’t even expect it?*

He stole a sidelong glance at her. She had her cowl up, now. Like she always did, when she wanted to be unreadable. Her eyes were in the shadows again, but the murky light still shown on the lower part of her features. She was facing him, and in the dimness he thought he could see a faint, satisfied smirk on her lips.

Beast Boy tore his gaze away, and shook his head.

A few years ago, he silently mused, had they done what they had just done, and had been caught just like they just had... the two of them would probably have jumped as far from one another as they possibly could, and then vigorously denied to everyone - probably themselves included - that anything had actually happened. But now, now they merely shrugged it off, and acted like it was nobody’s business but their own.

*I guess there is something to be said for growing older.*

Wonder Girl arrived, and Beast Boy - regretfully - banished those thoughts. Time enough later to sort things out, he silently considered. There was more important business at hand.

*****

They were on their way to Death’s Door.

Raven materialized in the strange world of the afterlife, the realm of souls and shades. Airborne they were, amid clouds and thunderstorms the likes of which Beast Boy had seen only in nightmares. But too late, Gar realized their mistake.

He couldn’t transform.

There was some kind of psychic interference here. He could feel it echoing as a shiver up and down his spine, reverberating with more intensity as he frantically tried to find some flying form he could shift to. But the shift wouldn’t come, and the shiver became more intense the more he tried.

It was one of the known weakness of his powers. For some reason, certain kinds of psychic interference played havoc with his transformations, and prevented him from shifting. And they’d transported right into a veritable storm of psychic emanations.

He plummeted.

As Beast Boy fell, he looked up frantically, reaching. As he did so, he could see Raven. She looked to her side, expecting to find him, probably in some bird-like form (Pterodactyl had actually been his first choice, followed by eagle). But then she must have sensed the psychic barrage. It didn’t affect her - she was, after all, in some ways more at home in this realm than ever she was on Azarath or Earth - but she must have belatedly remembered that one weakness of his powers, for only then did she dive in pursuit of him.

He heard her voice, faintly, through the rush of... air? (he wasn’t sure what it was he was breathing in this strange world, but at least it was keeping him alive)... that accompanied his fall. But the only word he could actually make out was the last, “Zinthos!” With that, his falling slowed, then stopped completely.

Raven reached his outstretched hand, and took it. As strange as it seemed, it had all happened over only a few seconds.

Beast Boy floated up towards her. Or perhaps she floated down.

But they floated into each other’s arms.

For a long moment they said nothing, instead staring into one another. But his arms were around her waist, and hers were around his neck. And neither were feeling the need to remove them just yet.

*That taste... that softness...*

He searched her eyes. They were now as unreadable to him as they’d always been. But at least they stared back at him, unflinchingly.

*Please, Raven.* Beast Boy thought. *Don’t do this to me unless you’re serious.*

*I buried it once before. You know that. You made it plain you weren’t interested, so I let it go. But it hurt to do so.*

*You know what I think, even if I’ve never said it in so many words. But I’m not a kid anymore, and neither are you. So please don’t play with me like one unless you mean to follow through Because otherwise... otherwise, all you’ll end up doing is to hurt both of us.*

He needed to say something. To ask her.

He had to know.

“Uh... about what happened back at the morgue.”

Raven matched his gaze, eye for eye. “Yes?”

Beast Boy hesitated. “Was that for real?” he said, his voice almost a whisper, as if he were afraid of the answer.

Her mouth opened, as if she were about to answer. But no words came.

Abruptly, Raven broke away from him. “We’re here. The crossroads.” She announced. “I can feel the convergence of souls.”

He was floating now, he realized. Whatever she had done to stop his fall, it was still with him. In fact, he realized that he could no longer feel the psychic disturbances. Tentatively he tried to shift, and effortlessly slipped into a bird form. Then just as effortlessly, he switched back.

She’d switched subjects on him. Somehow, it didn’t come as a surprise. His next words came without thought, but he wanted to press. For some stupid reason, he mentioned Bette, and immediately regretted it. *Smooth move, ex lax. Why don’t you mention Terra or Jillian while you’re at it?* He’d expected her to get angry there...

But she didn’t.

Instead, she merely glanced over her shoulder. There was no malice on her face, just a thoughtful look. And a very faint upwards curl to one side of her mouth. “It was... what I wanted to do.” Raven said simply. Then she turned away, and gave him a warning about being careful in the realm of the undead. A reminder that their current business was very serious, far from the world of frivolity and courtship.

Beast Boy followed her, but his mind was turning. Had he really heard that? Not just the words, but the tone, the way she said it? There was no sarcasm in that voice, no maliciousness. Just... warmth. And maybe... maybe a hint of, “I’m sorry.”

*Watch it, Gar. Be careful of reading too much into her. Remember, that’s what got you in trouble the first time.*

*Her taste... her words... her softness...*

*Maybe it hadn’t been my imagination the first time around. But maybe too, it just wasn’t the right time.*

The discussion with himself needed to be tabled. They were at the door now, and it was open a crack. There was a task at hand, a world to be saved, and a door to be closed. Even as another one, far more appealing, seemed to be opening.

It was something to look forward to.

For now.

\--DBK  
16 February, 2006

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) The “Bette” mentioned above is Bette Kane, aka Flamebird. In the comics, Flamebird and Beast Boy are very good friends, and at the end of the Beast Boy Mini Series it was strongly hinted that they might even be heading for a romantic relationship. However, despite the hints that were dropped, nothing ever came of it, mostly because the proposed Titans LA comic book series (of which they both would have been major characters) was never given a green light. Bette has a bit of an obsession over Nightwing, and it is theorized that her inability to get past that is probably what killed any possible budding relationship she and Gar might have had. Nevertheless, Gar still has fond feelings for her, as is evidenced by her appearance in Infinite Crisis #4. BTW, in the actual comic book issue in that sequence (TT #31), it is not Flamebird that is mentioned but another superheroine named “Firehawk”. It is widely believed that this was a typo, and the name that should have been in there was “Flamebird”, since so far as anyone can tell Firehawk and Beast Boy have never met and in any case Firehawk’s romantic attachment has been pretty consistently Booster Gold of the JLA.
> 
> 2) Do I really need to explain who Terra is?
> 
> 3) In the comics Jillian was Garfield’s girlfriend immediately after Terra. They dated for a fairly long time, but eventually broke up (in part because Terra II came along and verbally threatened her). Since the comics would probably be happening about 3-4 years in the future of the animated series, I figure there’s plenty of room for Gar to have dated and broken up with Jillian in the interim.


End file.
